A growing number of service providers allow users to request information or services from those service providers via a third party software applications. Additionally, a growing number of smart devices allow users to obtain information from and control those smart devices via a third party software application. Meanwhile, individuals communicate with each other using a variety of protocols such as email, text, social messaging, etc. In an increasingly chaotic digital world, it's becoming increasingly difficult for users to manage their digital interactions with service providers, smart devices, and individuals. A user may have separate software applications for requesting services from a number of service providers, for controlling a number of smart devices, and for communicating with individuals. Each of these separate software applications may have different user interfaces and barriers to entry.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above. To address these and other issues, techniques that enable seamless, multi-format, multi-protocol communications are described herein.